


Daddy Issues

by jamesgriffin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, agere, it is NOT ageplay! it’s sfw. ageplay is never sfw., ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgriffin/pseuds/jamesgriffin
Summary: Ryan wants his daddy- but he’s being a brat.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% sfw , it is Age Regression! NOT ddlb, NOT abdl and NOT age play! enjoy (:

    Ryan was, to say the least, exhausted. Shane could sense it as soon as they had both gotten into his car to head home from a long day of work. He knew that his boyfriend would be in need of a nap, maybe a nice movie if he could get him to stay awake and not be fussy. That would for sure be pushing his luck, though. 

    “Hey, babe, you feeling alright?” Shane asked softly, casting a glance into Ryan’s direction before returning his attention to the road. 

    “Mhm..” was all he received in response, prompting Shane to raise his brows. 

    “Do you- do you need anything when we get home?” Ryan was well aware of what the question meant and he ignored it, playing with his fingers as he kicked his feet a bit from the passenger's seat. 

 

   Shane frowned at his boyfriend’s lack of response and knew he’d be in for a long night if Ryan was going to keep this fussy act up. He decided to try one more time when they arrived in the apartment buildings parking garage. He shut the engine off, pulled his keys from the ignition and turned to look at his boyfriend.

    “Ry...hey, look at me.” Shane was sweet with his words, but Ryan still ignored him, didn’t look at him. 

    “You hungry? We should order out, I feel like i could eat a horse.” Ryan spoke somewhat quietly, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze as he opened the car door and stepped out. He stretched, sighing. Ryan wanted to listen to the other, wanted to be forced to listen. But he was feeling particularly bratty and knew it was too late to turn back. He grabbed his bag from the floorboard of the car and slammed the passenger door shut. 

    Shane sighed in response, shaking his head a bit. Ryan was acting out, a sure sign that he needed to be babied tonight, which Shane was always more than happy to to- the only issue was that his baby boy was having none of it right now. 

 

    Ryan didn’t even wait for Shane to step out of the car before heading to the stairs, making his way up to their shared apartment and unlocking the door with feeling of guilt bubbling up in his gut.  _ ‘Too late to tell him what you need, he already asked and you ignored him. Just act your age, for christ’s sake.’ _ He reprimanded himself and sighed yet again as he stepped into the apartment. The man kicked his shoes off, leaving the front door open for his boyfriend. 

    He stepped away door and threw his bag onto the kitchen counter before making his way back to their bedroom and stripping himself of his clothes. When picking out his pajamas, his fingers itched to pull out something more...comfortable- and instead he went for clean pair of boxers and one of Shane’s shirts. Ryan looked at himself in the mirror attached to their dresser and scoffed at what he saw. He was a grown man for crying out loud- he needed to act like one- and besides, he was sure that Shane wasn’t in the mood to deal with him right now anyways. It had been a stressful day for both of them. 

 

    Shane, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to see the look on his boyfriend’s face when he handed him his sippy cup full of apple juice. Ryan’s eyes always lit up like fireworks when he has his juice- it was the cutest thing that Shane has ever seen and he will take that to grave with him. Once he had reached the apartment- alone, much to his disappointment - he had found his boyfriend sitting on the couch, netflix pulled up and looking at the horror section. Shane wanted to pull the remote away, wanted to tell the other  _ “No baby, you’re much too small for that. Here, let daddy put on P.J. Masks for you.”  _ , However he knew that Ryan was going to be bratty about it, so he resisted. 

    The taller of the boys untied his shoes and set them neatly in their place before hanging his jacket on a hook and closing the front door. Shane took a seat right next to his boyfriend, throwing his arm over the back of the couch and remaining silent..that only lasted a few minutes. 

    “What’re you thinking of watching?” He asked, noticing Ryan’s eyes were not even focused on the screen and he was just aimlessly pressing the arrow button on the remote to scroll through his options. 

 

    Ryan was pulled from his daze and startled somewhat. He hadn’t even noticed his boyfriend sit next to him, which was embarrassing to admit.  

  “I dunno..” He mumbled softly. He got agitated fast with himself and immediately corrected it by clearing his throat and speaking up, “No idea. Want something with lots of gore.” 

    He spoke with confidence but he didn’t feel it. That wasn’t what he wanted, not at all- he wanted cartoons. Wanted his Daddy to take the remote and pull him into his arms and let him cry because goodness sake it had been an awful day. 

 

    Shane  rolled his eyes, not because he was annoyed but because he knew better. He had had enough of this, he decided that much before speaking up.

    “Ryan, baby, can you look at me? Daddy needs you to look at him.” He pushed his luck a bit, but he had a feeling it would result in what he wanted if he kept doing it. 

    Ryan huffed and looked over slowly. “What, Shane? I’m not in the mood..” It was a lie. A dead lie, and he knew that his Daddy could sense it. 

    “Baby, you know I can tell when you’re lying...it was a rough day for you, angel, and I know you’re just acting out because you need me. I’m here, okay? I  _ want  _ to take care of you, Ry. My sweet baby~” Shane pushed a hand through Ryan’s hair and kissed his forehead. The feeling of butterflies instantly struck Ryan in the pit of his stomach and he felt himself slipping. 

 

    “But...but you had a bad day…” Ryan trailed off, trying to keep himself big. “Don’t wanna burden you.” He looked up, eyes finding Shane’s. Shane melted at the sigh of his baby boy coming out and he smiled a bit. 

    “Daddies bad days are the ones where he needs his baby the most, little one. You could never burden me. I pinky promise.” Shane extended his pinky to the other, knowing that this was for sure the best way to get Ryan to believe him. But the other looked hesitant. 

    “Double pinky pwomise?” He has done it. Ryan has slipped. 

    “I double pinky promise,” Shane held out his other pinky and watched as Ryan wrappers his pinkies around Shane’s own. Shane released his fingers and slowly reached for the TV remote, 

    “Now, let daddy put on some cartoons and make some mac n cheese for his baby boy~” Shane spoke sweetly. His words caused a small squeal of joy to come from the other and it made him smile. 

 

    “Okie, dada...can i have juice?”

 “Of course, baby, you can have juice.” 

  
  
  



End file.
